


Dear Santa...

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, Caught, Christmas Decorations, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Erica, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “Are you my uncle’s boyfriend?”“Okay, Tali. Stiles is a fr--”Stiles cut Derek off before he could finish speaking and Derek’s heart really wasn’t up to all these ups and downs.  “Yes.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day NINETEEN.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: http://hoechlin-perfection.tumblr.com/

Derek buried his face in the back of Stiles' neck and held him tightly while Stiles arched against him and moaned.  He helped guide Stiles' hips as he moved up and down on Derek's cock that was hitting him in all the right places on every downstroke. 

Derek knew Stiles was going to come before he announced it breathlessly from the way he tightened around him and grabbed at his hands.  Stiles had so many tells it was almost amusing but Derek didn't call him on it because he loved being able to anticipate what Stiles wanted before he could ask for it. 

"Come," Derek whispered and thrust his own body up to meet Stiles and punched a long groan out of him.  Derek covered Stiles' hands so he couldn't use them to stroke himself through and watched him shake from behind.  He wanted to run his tongue over the smooth planes of Stiles' back and through the sheen of sweat there.  Instead he guided Stiles back to lean against Derek's chest while Stiles panted and jerked from the power of his orgasm.

Stiles clumsily reached back to pull Derek's face down to him and met his lips messily.  The first hint of Stiles' tongue seeking out his was enough to push Derek over and he came hard, clutching his arms around Stiles and riding out the feeling.

Derek was still come-dumb when he realized Stiles was pulling them over sideways so they could lay on the floor.  It was hard and awkward under them and Derek's cock slipped out of Stiles but neither of them moved to get rid of the condom right away.  Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles' flank and down over the curve of his ass where a pair of Derek's own sweatpants Stiles borrowed when he got out of bed were shoved down enough to get at his ass

Derek didn't really remember what triggered this early morning frantic fuck.  It was surprising enough that Stiles stayed the night.  Since they'd been hooking up they only stayed at each other's places a handful of times in almost a year.  The weather had been shitty the night before, though, and Stiles was done school for the semester so Derek figured he had some time to kill.  

He'd take Stiles in any form he could, spending the night was just a bonus.  An awkwardly heart-breaking bonus for Derek because he'd gladly have Stiles spend every night with him, but that was something he only thought about in the privacy of his own mind and usually only when he was alone. 

But here Stiles was, sprawled across his floor beside the boxes of Christmas decorations and a fake tree that Derek hadn't gotten around to putting up yet.  He burrowed back against Derek seeking out the optimal spooning position and used Derek's upper arm as a pillow under his flushed face. 

"Are you becoming a secret hoarder?" Stiles asked as he stretched his hand out to flick one of the boxes of decorations. 

Derek chuckled at his back and let his lips brush through Stiles' messy hair at the back before replying.  "Christmas stuff that I haven't gotten around to putting up yet.  Kind of wish I didn't have to bother but…" Derek trailed off because their usual routine didn't involve more than offside comments and the briefest of information about their real lives.  It's not like they didn't know stuff about each other, but they didn't sit around and get updates about their lives before they fucked like bunnies.  

"But what?" Stiles prompted.  Maybe fucking in the morning had different rules.

"My sister is coming to visit for Christmas with her kids so I have to put it up later," Derek explained.

"That sounds nice," Stiles said softly, sounding wistful.  Derek repressed a sigh because he was starting to read way more into things, as he often did.

"You're gonna be leaving for Christmas break soon, right?  Kind of surprised you didn't leave as soon as your last final was done."  Stiles shrugged slightly in Derek's arms and seemed to curl in on himself instead of answering.  "Stiles, you okay?"

Before Stiles could reply Derek's door knob wiggled for a moment and then the door swung open and Derek heard the sound of tiny-person voices and excited, hurried running.  Both Derek and Stiles froze for a split second before scrambling to their feet.  Stiles tugged the borrowed sweats up, covering the come on his lower abdomen. Derek pulled the condom off, wincing at the mess it made in his hand, and shoved it in his PJ pocket while he wrenched them up his legs backwards. 

They both stood up and were facing the doorway when his sister Laura and her two kids stepped through.  Laura's eyes fell on Derek and Stiles and she immediately covered her mouth but Derek knew it wasn't because she was shocked, she was hiding her wide grin while she bit down on the urge to laugh her ass off.

"Uncle Der'k!" Adam, Laura's youngest, was a blur as he charged across the room and launched himself at Derek.  Derek caught him easily and hefted him up to hug him tightly.  Tali, a couple years older than Adam, regarded Derek and Stiles warily from beside her mother.  Who was still covering her mouth.

"Hey guys!  You're _early_ ," Derek greeted them, eyeing Laura with dagger-eyes.  She didn't even wince. Beside him, Stiles looked like he was going to bolt for the door as soon as he found an opening. 

_Opening. Heh,_ the evil part of Derek's brain offered and Derek stopped himself from rolling his eyes.  

"Traffic was great this morning.  We were sure you'd be out at the gym or at the library or whatever other boring thing you do.   Guess you got less boring hobbies!" Laura kept her eyes on Stiles, clearly sizing him up. 

Tali marched around the couch but bypassed Derek's outstretched hand in favor of standing in front of Stiles with her hands on her little hips.  "Are you my uncle's boyfriend?"

Stiles' eyes didn't bug out as much as Derek was sure his did but he very obviously froze as he thought.  Laura was absolutely no help and watched her daughter as she very likely ruined the best thing in Derek's life.

"Okay, Tali. Stiles is a fr--"

Stiles cut Derek off before he could finish speaking and Derek's heart really wasn't up to all these ups and downs.  "Yes."

Derek's head snapped up and his eyes met Stiles' desperately.  Stiles stared back at him with a calm look and barely nodded but Derek got it.  Nonetheless Derek put Adam down and crouched down to Tali's level to look her in the eye.

"Tali, I know you're just being curious but that was a rude thing to ask, okay?" Derek told her gently.

"It's okay that you have a boyfriend, Uncle Derek," Tali replied seriously and she laid her hand on his while looking in his eyes earnestly.  Something in Derek melted and he felt Stiles' hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Yes, Derek.  It's _more_ than okay that you have a boyfriend," Laura piped up from the peanut gallery.  She was the polar opposite of earnest.  "Now that it's settled that you have an adorable boyfriend that I can't wait to get to know I see there's no decorating done.  Is that what you guys were doing before we walked in?"

Derek could tell Laura knew very well she was going to pay for her moment of enjoyment at her brother's expense but for the time being she was running the show.  Derek and Stiles both nodded. 

"Yep, decorating.  All the decorating," Stiles agreed.

Laura clapped her hands gleefully and laughed.  "Why don't you two go get cleaned up and my two monkeys will help me make breakfast.  I'm sure I can whip an omelette up from whatever you have in the fridge until we get groceries.  Looking forward to getting to know you over Christmas, Stiles.  I mean, I hope I'm not being too presumptuous in hoping you'll be spending the holiday with Derek?"

Derek opened his mouth to explain that Stiles had his own family to go home to but Stiles' hand tightened on his shoulder again before he replied, "Absolutely.  Our first real holiday together!  I can't wait to get to know you, too."

Derek smiled and nodded while his brain was screaming at him unintelligibly. This year Derek's Christmas gift was going to be getting through the holiday without ruining any of his relationships.  

He was going to need a bigger tree for that one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you say that?"
> 
> Stiles shrugged and gave Derek a half smile.  "Seemed like a good plan at the time?  Less awkward questions that way, I figured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 of my advent calendar. Now I start really mucking up the works by adding a chapter instead of a new fic and I dunno what's happening, LOL. How do you guys deal with fics that are part of two things? Like, this fic will have more to it but it's going to be contained within my Advent Calendar series but this is a series in itself. OY. I don't know. 
> 
> Written for this prompt from loriann on LJ: (626): I AM STRANGELY AROUSED BY THIS UNEXPECTED DEVELOPMENT AND I AM COMPLETELY OK WITH THIS.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: http://hoechlin-perfection.tumblr.com/

"Are you _crazy_?" Derek hissed as soon as his bedroom door was closed.  Stiles sat on Derek's rumpled bed and looked dejected.

"I get it, I'll go tell Laura something came up," Stiles replied and bent over to grab his clothes from the night before off the floor.

"No, I don't mean it like that," Derek hurried to explain.  He crouched in front of Stiles.  "Why did you say that?"

Stiles shrugged and gave Derek a half smile.  "Seemed like a good plan at the time?  Less awkward questions that way, I figured."

"But what about _your_ Christmas plans?" Derek asked.

Stiles swallowed hard.  "Yeah, those.  Turns out my dad's going on an official honeymoon for Christmas.  Remember I went home over the summer for his wedding to my best friend's mom?"  Derek nodded.  "I'm happy for him, of course, but Scott went to visit his fiance's family and everyone else has plans.  I was actually going to see if you were going to be around and... it turns out you are.  Or you were."

Stiles tone took on a sour note as he sighed.  "I'm sorry I fucked all this up for you."

Derek shook his head and leaned in to catch Stiles' mouth in a quick kiss, softer than he was used to with him.  When they pulled away Derek sat on the bed next to Stiles and turned to him so he could see him.

"You're more than welcome to stay, Stiles.  I would have absolutely said yes to spending the holiday with you.  But do you want to spend it with me _and_ my sister who likes to torment me and her kids?"

"They're pretty cute," Stiles replied with a small, but full, smile. 

"So there's just one problem," Derek told him as he felt fluttery nerves come to live in the pit of his stomach. 

Stiles cocked his head.  "What's that?"

"We're not dating," Derek said bluntly.  Stiles' expression stayed neutral but Derek could tell he visibly tensed up.  "I mean, we're not _actually_ boyf--"

Stiles cut him off with a long, lingering kiss.  "I think we can make it work, right?" 

Derek nodded dumbly.  This might very ruin the unspoken arrangement they had going on and they might have to step back from each other when it was over. 

_If you **don't** do it you'll always wonder_ , Derek's brain taunted.  

"I have to get to my apartment to grab some stuff," Stiles said as he stood up, already thinking about the details.  "I can wear my jeans from yesterday but this shirt is definitely not an option."

Derek wrinkled his nose at Stiles' shirt that he remembered coming all over when Stiles jerked him off as soon as he stepped through the door the night before.  He grabbed it from Stiles and chucked it across the room in the direction of his laundry hamper.  

"I think I have something..." Derek muttered as he brushed by Stiles to get to his dresser.  He made a bit of a show out of moving some folded shirts and pairs of balled up socks around but he knew exactly what he was looking for.  Derek pulled out a faded t-shirt with a nearly-illegible slogan on the front and held it up with a grin.

"Oh, _right_ ," Stiles said with a laugh.  "I think I wore this last over the summer or something.  You've had that all this time?"

"Guess it got mixed up with my laundry," Derek lied, choosing not to admit that he noticed it under his bed before Stiles left his bed to go home after one of their get togethers.  Stiles had shrugged and zipped his hoodie up and gone on his merry way without a second thought. Derek washed it with every intention of returning it but Stiles' scent could still be smelled through Derek's laundry detergent so he kept it for a couple more weeks that turned into a couple months and now, almost six months later, Stiles was finally getting it back.

Stiles flashed Derek a wide grin.  "Awesome.  I don't have to re-meet your sister wearing something that screams, 'we fucked all the ways'. Want to join me in the shower?"

"Yes," Derek said with a nod.  "I need to get some stuff together first so you start, okay?"

Stiles winked.  "Oh, I'll get started."

Derek could smell the faint scents of breakfast being cooked and knew they didn't have much time, not with two kids under the age of eight in the apartment, but his cock was rapidly approaching half-mast and Derek knew there was no way he'd be able to get out of the room without someone getting their dick sucked. 

Derek waited until the water started running in the ensuite bath and he heard Stiles splashing around in the shower before he whipped out his cell phone to make a quick call. 

"Come on, come on," he whispered as the line rang.  Right before the voicemail would have kicked in a sleepy, muffled voice answered.  

"'Lo?"

" _Erica_ ," Derek hissed down the line. 

"Derek?" Erica asked, sounding a bit more alert.  Derek could hear rustling on her end, as if she was sitting up in bed.  "What's wrong?"

"Remember how last year I had a one-night stand that turned into a regular sex thing?  And you said it was a bad idea because I was getting too attached?  Well, uh.  You were right."

Suddenly Derek had her full attention.  "Spill, now."

Derek gave her the quick rundown because he had to hop in the shower before Stiles came out looking for him.  And there was no way he'd be able to stay away from wet, soapy Stiles.  

When he was finished explaining all he heard was silence.  "Erica?" Derek asked quietly.

 "Derek, I don't know what to say other than that I am strangely aroused by this unexpected development and I am _so here for it_."

"Erica!" Derek complained in a loud whisper.  "You're supposed to tell me what to do!"

"You already know what I'm doing to tell you, Derek," Erica told him flatly.  "I've been pushing you to tell _him_ since the start of fall, man.  But if you're going to wimp out on it again then the least you can do is use this situation to live out your wildest fantasies for a few days.  Maybe you'll get him out of your system."

Stiles start singing in the shower, gleefully off-key and with gusto, and Derek closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. 

"Ooookay.  You'll make memories for the spankbank for years to come?" 

"Erica," Derek groaned.  "You're no help."

"And you're passing up the chance to go screw that guy senseless while getting the fantasy with him.  If you're not going to make yourself happy in the long run at least try for a few days.  I don't agree with it and I'm actively suggesting you _not_ do this but if you're as stupid as I'm sure you are you will and so I want it to be the best time you can have.  Go make the memories you'll jerk off to on the late lonely nights."

"I hate you," Derek grumbled.  

"Love you, too.  Say hello to Laura for me, will you?"

"Derek! I can't reach my back," Stiles called from the bathroom.

"I will," Derek promised quickly and hung up before Erica could say anything else.  Derek shoved his PJ pants down and walked into the steamy, humid bathroom.

"Did you get the water hot enough?" Derek asked with a laugh when he stepped into the shower.

"I had to do _something_ to keep myself warm," Stiles replied innocently, looking over his shoulder at Derek.

Erica was right.  This was a stupid thing they were doing.  But as Derek stepped up to press his body against the long line of Stiles' back and felt his cock nestle easily between his ass cheeks he knew he'd appreciate these memories when it was all over, real or not.


End file.
